


aluminum gardens

by littlesaintmick



Series: wwe core4 series 2 [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Circle Jerk, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, roman isn't allowed to get bored it's the catalyst for Naughty Things Happening, trans dean ambrose, trans roman reigns, trans seth rollins, yeah they're all trans men i wanted to project in all possible ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: roman gets bored in the backseat during a drive.





	aluminum gardens

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough content ANYWHERE on the internet of trans circle jerks so, clearly, i had to at least kinda remedy that.

“-NOT leave it on the country station again, Dean, we’re on the highway-”

Roman couldn’t see him, but he  _ knew _ Dean grinned at that. The man in the passenger seat reached out and turned the dial, the sounds of a deep-voiced country singer filling the car. Roman laughed, low in his belly, as Seth yelled.

“WHAT did I just say?”

“You know you love it.”

“I DAMN well do not-”

Dean cut him off by singing along to the song,  _ loudly _ , and Roman kept laughing. Dean was so ridiculous, but he was probably Roman’s favorite person to travel with, right along with Seth. They all liked being with each other best, and Roman was happiest because he always got the backseat; he needed room to stretch and he didn’t have to drive, like Seth did. Though he sometimes had to drag Dean into the backseat to keep him from terrorizing the driver with, much like in this instance, country music. 

“Dean change it  _ now _ or I swear to God, we’re going in a ditch-”

Dean pouted-Roman still couldn’t see it, but he knew his friend’s reactions well.

“Fine, fine. Butthead. We’ll listen to your emo music.”

“Hey, you listen to it, too, and-hey! It’s not emo music!”

“It’s kind of emo music, Seth.”

Seth glanced at the him in the rearview. 

“No sass from the backseat.”

Roman grinned and settled back into his seat, letting out a few more huffs of laughter. He really did love these two. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back, listening to Seth and Dean quietly talking. He only picked up bits and pieces of the conversation; Roman could feel himself relaxing, and lazily pushed his hand between his thighs, grinning to himself. Maybe tonight would be a good night for them to play one of their little games together. 

Roman squeezed his thighs with both hands, sighing quietly. It didn’t take much to get turned on for him, and he just imagined the last time they’d done something together; Dean and Seth’s hands all over him, in him. He touched himself in the way that they had, one hand fondling and squeezing his chest, the other palming the space between his legs. Soon he could feel just a little dampness forming, and he spread his thighs. Dean and Seth had both eaten him out until he couldn’t think straight, and he wanted that again, he wanted his teammates’ tongues against his clit and the slick slit of his cunt again. He wanted to touch them, too, to suck Seth’s cock until he was screaming and to finger Dean until he couldn’t speak.

They all had a great time together. Roman listened to Seth and Dean talking, about music and anything that occurred to them, Dean occasionally mentioning directions and where they needed to turn or merge next. Roman loved his friends’ voices. Seth’s was odd, and Roman knew he sometimes felt weird about it, but Roman thought it was attractive, in a different way. Dean’s was gruff and sexy and Roman hated when Dean snuck up behind him just to tell him dirty things in a quiet whisper. 

Roman knew they both loved his voice, and Roman supposed he’d gotten lucky in that area. His voice was deep even before transitioning, and that had only made it even lower. Roman actually had the least issues with his body out of the three of them. It’s why he hadn’t bothered with top surgery or much other than hormones, since those took care of everything that he needed. But he loved and supported Seth and Dean in their efforts to be the men that they knew they were. There was never any negativity between the three of them about their bodies. 

Roman hummed and rubbed himself through the cloth harder, cheeks flushing with heat. He bit his lip and slipped his hand under his sweats, but not under his boxers. He liked to tease himself, and he cupped himself, rubbing his fingers over the wet spot on his underwear. He was surprised neither of the other men noticed yet. But that made him grin, he loved this game, seeing how far he could get before the other two caught on.

“Roman, you made the hotel reservations, right?”

“Huh? Oh-yeah, I-I did.”

Seth talked to him without looking back at him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just-little warm back here.”

“Huh. We can turn the AC on, if you want?”

“No, I’ll be okay.”

Roman saw the movement of Seth’s shoulders as he shrugged. Dean was looking at his phone, probably at the map, trying to figure out where to go next and how far away they were from their destination. Roman licked his lips and spread his legs further, rubbing himself a little more intently through his boxers. He imagined Dean’s body, long and pale and thinner than his own, the hair on his chest thick and dark. Seth’s was even more so, and Roman loved it. He’d kept his chest fairly smooth for his whole life, but he loved feeling his friends pressed against him, their body hair dragging across his sensitive skin. 

Roman felt heat flood through his face and chest, and finally pushed his hand under his boxers. He was soaked, at this point, the folds of his cunt slick and wet and hot. He gripped his clit and stroked himself a few times, a quiet gasp escaping his throat. 

“Ro? You good, man?”

“Y-yeah-I’m good-”

Roman shoved his hand under his shirt and scratched at his nipple, letting out a quiet squeak. Dean finally turned around and Roman grinned as his pale cheeks flushed immediately at the sight of him. He knew he must look hot, so obviously and openly touching himself. 

“Oh.”

“Dean-”

“What’s wrong-”

Seth glanced over his shoulder at Roman and almost swerved on the road a little. 

“Holy shit, Roman-”

“Fuck-took y’all long enough-mm, fuck-”

Dean licked his lips and Roman could tell that he was already groping himself through his jeans, and Seth groaned at both of them. 

“Fuck-hold on-fucking assholes-”

Seth pulled off to the side of the road, turned the car off. They could see each other in the orange light of the lamps along the highway, and Roman arched his hips up.

“Fuck-I’m so fucking wet-”

“God, I can fucking smell you, Roman-”

Roman moved until he was in the middle of the backseat, and Dean and Seth both shifted until they could all see each other. Seth sat up and tugged his jeans down, and Dean followed his lead. Dean pulled his shirt off, too, letting them both get a look at the small curves of his chest. Roman desperately wanted to have Dean’s body against him. 

“God-fuck, Roman-what the fuck-”

“Couldn’t help myself.”

“You look so fucking hot, Rome-oh, fuck-”

Seth’s cock was already swollen and hard, and the car smelled like all of them, the stench of slick heavy and full in the air. Roman inhaled and felt his head go a little fuzzy, his lips parting. He pulled his sweats down to expose himself like his friends had done, and he whimpered at the air against his wet cunt. 

“Fuck, Ro-you need to suck my cock when we get to the hotel-”

“He pushed us back on our schedule, he better suck both our cocks-”

“Oh my God-please, fuck, I want to-I wanna suck you both off-oh-”

Roman pushed a finger into himself and let out a choked moan, tightening around his own finger and rocking his hips against his hand. Dean put one hand on his knee and pushed his legs apart more, and Roman watched while he and Seth touched themselves. Seth kept strictly to stroking his cock-out of all of them, he was the one who was on the receiving end of penetration the least-while Dean used both of his hands on himself, the fingers of one hand buried inside his cunt while the other stroked over his cock. Roman licked his lips and placed his feet flat on the backs of the seats, and slipped another finger into himself, pressing his palm against his clit. He moaned, looking at Seth and Dean. 

“Fuck-fuck fuck fuck-I really need-I need something, please-fuck me, goddamn it-”

“Holy-fuck-”

Dean’s voice had taken on a slightly higher pitch and Roman moaned, Dean was already moving to lean over and get his head between Roman’s legs. His lips found Roman’s clit and Roman screaming, hips bucking up against Dean’s face.    
“Goddamn-Dean, move over here a little-”

Seth manhandled Dean until Dean’s knees were straddling Seth, and Seth leaned forward, burying his face against Dean. Roman felt Dean gasp against him, and he flicked his eyes between watching Dean working his mouth over Roman, licking and sucking, his eyes rolled back at the taste, and watching Seth do the same to Dean, sucking intently on Dean’s cock. Roman reached down and gripped Dean’s hair, keeping Dean’s mouth pressed tight on him. One of Dean’s hands came up and fondled Roman’s chest, and Roman couldn’t help but let out a low, breathy laugh. Dean always had liked his chest.

Roman watched as Seth slapped Dean’s ass, still sucking his cock and moaning around it. Roman knew very much firsthand that Seth was  _ amazing _ with his mouth, and he whimpered at the thought of having Seth go at him soon. Maybe Seth would even punish him that night for making them have an unscheduled stop; the thought excited him and he felt himself get even wetter against Dean’s mouth. 

He felt a finger press into him and he gasped, looking down. Dean was looking up at him, blue eyes dark in the limited light, but glinting with the same attitude that Roman always loved. Roman felt his cheeks flush and Dean pushed another finger in, the rounded tips of his fingers pressing and pushing and stroking just right over the soft heat of his insides. 

“Oh! Oh-fuckfuck-Dean-mmmohmy GOD-”

Roman tightened his grip in Dean’s hair, and made eye contact with Seth as he pulled away from Dean, clearly working his fingers into Dean’s cunt, in a steady back-and-forth that must have felt agonizingly teasing for Dean.

“He gonna make you come? You gonna cover his face in it, we both love watching you gush-”

Roman squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tip of Dean’s tongue licking around the sensitive skin of his entrance where it was stretched around his fingers, before Dean wrapped his lips around Roman’s clit once again. Roman screamed, back arching, and his eyes rolled back as he gushed against Dean’s face. 

Roman blinked, opening his eyes, seeing Dean whimpering, head still between Roman’s thighs. Seth was really going at him now, Roman could just tell that he had three fingers shoved into him. Roman gently shifted Dean until he could kiss him, licking at his lips and sucking Dean’s tongue into his mouth. 

“Mm-fuck-Roman-Ro he’s gonna make me come-Roman I’m gonna come-I’m gonna-”

Roman reached out, between Dean’s legs and he gripped Dean’s cock, stroking it between his thumb and first two fingers, holding Dean close while he screamed, hips twitching. Seth held Dean, too, rubbing his thighs, trying to soothe him down from his orgasm. Dean crawled forward until he could lay in the backseat with Roman, and they both watched as Seth caught his breath, his cock still throbbing between his legs, dripping slick down his thighs. 

“God, Roman, you’re gonna spend the night with your mouth on my dick, you hear me?”

Roman grinned, running his fingers through Dean’s hair while Seth kneeled up, letting both of them see him. Roman thought Seth had one of the most handsome cocks he’d ever seen, thick and bigger than Dean’s, but he hadn’t had quite the amount of growth that Roman had-but in all fairness, Roman was just bigger than most people regardless. Seth licked his fingers and stroked his cock between his thumb and forefinger, reaching down with his other hand to rub at the red, swollen head. Dean and Roman both watched intently, watching Seth’s head loll back. 

“God-G-Goddamn it-oh-fuck-fucking-Dean, fuck, my beard is gonna smell like you for days-”

Dean groaned and Roman petted his hair again. 

“Good, I-I hope it does, I wanna smell myself on you.”

Seth panted, hips gently rocking back and forth, and Roman imagined him strapping on a cock and fucking him with the same movements, and Roman almost drooled. Maybe later that night. 

“Roman-fuck-should cane your ass when we get there-fuck fuckfuckfuck-gghh-oh fucking-fuck yes-”

Dean and Roman were enraptured as Seth cried out, the muscles in his thighs and abdomen tightening-he truly was a specimen to watch, Roman wanted to lick all over him and feel those muscles under his tongue. Seth stroked himself through his orgasm, slick running down his thighs in streaks. 

“Can I clean you up?”

Seth looked at Dean and nodded, and Roman ran his hands over Dean’s back and ass and thighs as he licked and sucked at Seth’s thighs and vulva, cleaning him thoroughly. Seth petted Dean’s head while he did, saying soft, sweet little encouragements. Roman loved how Seth treated them. Once Dean was done, Roman pulled him back into the backseat, holding the redhead on his lap. They all caught their breath, calming down, and Roman reached out, Seth meeting him halfway to hold his hand.

“How much farther to the hotel?”

“About fifteen minutes.”

Roman kissed Dean’s forehead and helped him get his clothes back in order before climbing back into the front seat-they couldn’t sit there half-dressed on the side of the highway all night, after all. Roman pulled his own clothes back on and stretched out in the backseat, Seth tossing his hat at him. Roman laughed and put the hat on, sticking his tongue out at Seth. 

It wasn’t long before they were on the road again, Dean laughing and trying to dodge Seth’s swat when he put the radio on the country music station once more.


End file.
